


Will you?

by CinnamonRoll



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Begging, Emotional, Ex-girl, M/M, One Shot, Sad, cry, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his left there's Mike, on his right, there's Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you?

**Author's Note:**

> Bored. :D Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Song-my heart will go on (celine dion)

The night wind blow hard to Harvey face. Remembering him what happened in his life. The feeling of missing someone you love the most. Harvey do remember every single moment they have together,  the laugh they share, the taste of Mike mouth when they kissing, the beautiful smile Mike ever give him, everything Harvey remember. And Harvey also remember the day that he saw Mike for the last time, before everything become so dark and cold. The first time they meet in the library. Mike is a librarian, try to waking up Harvey that fall asleep on the table. The touch on his shoulders give the first light into his life. Harvey and Mike start to become closer and closer. They always meet at the library until the feeling of love roses between them. But, Harvey also remember the day went all light shut and leave him searching in the dark. Rachel Zane show up when she's not needed,  begging to Harvey to accept her love again. Harvey hesitate. On his left there's Mike, on his right, there's Rachel. Harvey only need to take one way, one way that can determined his future. Until he received a letter from Mike; 

I can leave all this happiness because I want to be with you. I want you to accept me in your life. I want you to love me forever. I want to be old together with you and me. For the last time till the world end, I want to ask you one thing, will you marry me?

 

  And Harvey makes his choice. 

 

-theEND-

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if u are human.
> 
> KudosKudosKudosKudos  
> ♡♡♡♡


End file.
